Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust
Windows PlayStation 3 Mobile }} | genre = Adventure | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Mobile phone, PlayStation 3, Windows, Xbox 360 | media = DVD, Blu-ray Disc | requirements = | input = }} Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust is a video game published by Codemasters for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and Mobile phone which was released on 27 March, 2009 as the newest title in the Leisure Suit Larry series. It is the first Leisure Suit Larry game to be released for seventh generation consoles. It was announced on January 17, 2008 by way of a press release. The official debut trailer was released on February 16, 2008 via Gametrailers.com. Gameplay Box Office Bust has open-world sand-box gameplay including exploration, platforming, racing and puzzle-solving. As with other games in the series, it features humor, attractive women, and suggestive themes, although, unlike Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude, this game does not contain nudity and sexual content despite its appeal for adult audiences. However, Box Office Bust contains more swearing than its predecessors. Plot Box Office Bust features Larry Lovage, the main character of Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude, who takes a summer job working on the movie lot of his uncle, the original Larry Laffer, doing odd jobs and trying to uncover a mole from a rival studio who threatens to expose the studio's secrets to the tabloids. The storyline was written by Allen Covert of Happy Madison Productions, and the voiceover cast includes Josh Keaton as Larry Lovage, Jay Mohr, Patrick Warburton, Jeffrey Tambor, Shannon Elizabeth and Carmen Electra. Artie Lange and Dave Attell were also featured as voice characters. Development On July 29, Activision Blizzard announced that as part of a business consolidation strategy following the completion in July 2008 of a merger with Vivendi Games, a number of games under development, including Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust, would not be published at this time. This is the second Larry game that was created entirely without any input from original Larry game designer and developer Al Lowe, though the character Big Al is a homage to Lowe. Artie Lange, who voiced Big Al, said he was paid $30,000 for his brief contribution. He has also stated that this installment has a higher budget than all the predecessors. Larry Laffer's death Larry Laffer, the original protagonist of the previous Leisure Suit Larry titles (except Magna Cum Laude), makes an appearance at the end of Box Office Bust. He is shown leaping off of a tower while performing a stunt for a movie being filmed. The stunt fails and he seemingly falls to his death. Though a disturbing noise is heard when he apparently hits the ground, his body is never shown. Reception |GSpot = 2.5/10 |Justadventure=F |GR=23.50% . |MC=26 of 100 }} Following its release on 27 March, 2009, Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust had received a critical bashing from critics. Chris Watters of GameSpot described the game as "Mindless, repetitive gameplay and a truly atrocious sense of humor help Leisure Suit Larry live up to its name--it's a total bust" while Charles Onyett expressed his opinion on his review of the game on IGN as "The lowest rating numbers here at IGN are reserved for games with nearly no redeeming qualities or interesting ideas, with next to nothing enjoyable to offer players, and which under no circumstances should be purchased by anyone. Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust is, without a doubt, one of those games". Gametrailers.com gave the game a 2.3 out of 10, making it the lowest rated game on the website. Official Xbox Magazine gave it a 1.0, calling it an "astroturd" of a game. OXM also stated it was their worst rated game of the year so far. Al Lowe thanked VU Games on his website for keeping him away from what he called "the latest disaster" . References External links * Official Website * Official Debut Trailer * Interview with Executive Producer John Melchior * GamesAsylum.com Review * Eurogamer review * JustAdventure+ review Category:2009 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Codemasters games Category:Leisure Suit Larry Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video Games